Truth or Die
by RothGarland1984
Summary: A game of truth or dare goes horribly wrong. (violence, cuss words and other stufff)


I don't own anything from the WWE.  
  
A/N : Dude I was watching Madonna's movie "Truth Or Dare" about her tour and stuff and they were playing truth or dare. Well when she was dared to show the group how she gives head using the beer bottle I had such a wicked thought I immediately turned on my computer to write this story. hehehehe On to the story!!  
  
(i'm not even gonna give you guys a reason as to why the hell these people are playing truth or dare. seems from my past experiences any reason can be a good reason to play the game hehehe)  
  
Matt and Lita came into the room followed by a annoyed Jeff.  
  
"Aren't we forgetting something?", Jeff asked.  
  
"What?, Matt asked him back.  
  
"Hmm I don't know , give me sec maybe I can figure this out," Jeff said rubbing his chin.  
  
Matt and Lita just stared at him waiting for his answer  
  
"Oh yea now I remember, for some reason I let it totally slip my mind. See I forgot my bookbag at home, ya know, the one with all my schoolbooks, pens, crayons shit like that. Because we all know you can't go to school without the must haves of kindergarten."  
  
They just looked at him confused wondering what the hell he was yappin about.  
  
"We're not in fucking gradeschool anymore you guys!! Why the hell are we gettin ready to play dumbass truth or dare. I could be out somewhere gettin a good piece of ass but nooooooooo i'm stuck here with my tightass brother and his even looser girlfriend."  
  
Right when Matt was about to punch his younger brother back 5 years to when he knew how to talk to his brother with respect in walked E&C along with the Dudleys and Stacy and Trish.  
  
"What's going on? This doesn't look like a game of truth or dare looks more like you 2 are about to start a boxing match." Edge stated.  
  
The brothers just continued to stare at each other nose to nose chest to chest ready to get it on. (oh how i wish this were a slash fic and that meant somethin entirely different)  
  
"Well if you 2 are about to box I don't care if we play the stupid game or not just point me to the man who's takin the bets." D-von said taking a wad of bills out of his pants pocket.  
  
Everyone else started pulling their money out as well.  
  
"I got rainbow over there." Christian said.  
  
Bubba and Trish agreed placing their money out for Jeff on the table. Edge, D-von and Stacy put down their money on Matt. Lita got in between the 2 brothers before they both did something they'd regret.  
  
"There's not gonna be any fighting in here ok? She said looking between both brothers waiting for their answer.  
  
"We're all just here to play a fun game of truth or dare. Could we all just get to it please?" She asked again.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Both brothers sat on the floor ready to play the game.  
  
"And since Jeff has his mind obviously on sex let's make the game interesting by doing nothing but sexual dares."Lita said.  
  
"Well hell let's just do nothing but dares that way everyone gets an equal amount of embarrasment." Bubba said.  
  
"Agreed." Everyone stated and sat down ready to start the game.  
  
Everyone agreed that Lita would ask the first dare.  
  
"Well Jeff since you're thinkin about ass so much tonight I dare you to go around and pinch everyone's ass except mine and any other girl in here."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Everyone groaned knowing what was gonna happen next so everyone just took out there money again.  
  
"No fuck you!!," Matt said as he leapt on his brother pulling his hair.  
  
"Get the fuck off me you big ass bear!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH," he screamed as his hair was practically being pulled from his scalp.  
  
Matt was now slamming his head repeatedly on the floor with fistfulls of rainbow colored locks.  
  
"Maybe (clump) this (clump) will (clump) teach you (clump clump) to talk (clump) to my (clump) girl like that (clump) learn some...." before Matt could get anymore bangs in or words everyone got up and pulled him off Jeff.  
  
"Oh don't you worry Matt as soon as I remember how to see straight your ass is gonna be laid out like a teenage prostitute in bangkok in the middle of a gangbang." Jeff said throught gritted teeth as he felt around his head to see if he were bleeding.  
  
"Just get up and do the fucking dare before I have to buy new shoes because I got one stuck up your ass from kicking you so hard." Lita was gettin a little pissed off herself.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jeff walked around the room pinching everybodys ass. Which earned him a giggle from Christian , his hand swatted away by Edge, a cold stare from D- von, his hand nearly bit off by Bubba, and a growl from Matt so he didn't even try pinching that bitch.  
  
"Done. Now it's my turn to ask the next dare."It took him a second to think but since Lita got on his nerves asking him to pinch people he decided she would be his victim.  
  
"Ok Lita." She actually looked frightened.  
  
"Why don't you take one of those cola bottles over there and show us all why Matt likes you so much by giving it head." He just smiled innocently like he didn't just insult her.  
  
She was determined not to let him get to her even if Matt's eyes looked like they were blazing fire at his brother. She grabbed the bottle and finished off the coke in it and started giving one hell of a show. All the men in the room eyes were glued to her, mouths watering of course. While Trish looked at her like she was doing it all wrong and poor Stacy just thought good girls didn't do that type of shit. Where she was from if you wanted to get a guy off you just let them fuck you til they can't see straight. (she's always been one with lint on her back hehehe) The show was interrupted by a gagging sound. Everyone looked around to see who was choking but didn't see anything.  
  
"Oh cheesus holy fuckums she's choking!!" Screeched Christian.  
  
"Somebody help her!!"  
  
Everyone just looked at each other like "what the fuck?". Until Matt noticed Lita's face was turning a odd color of blue, at first he just stared wondering if she was holding her breath or not until he noticed she was frantically pointing to her throat. (not the sharpest blade in the kitchen drawer obviously) It seems she had stuck the bottle too far down her throat trying to show off by letting everyone see how good she was at deepthroating but the damn thing got stuck now she was gonna die by giving head. (at least that's what it's gonna say on her death certificate)  
  
Edge tried over and over again pulling at the bottle hoping to rip it from her throat but it was too late she was dead. But at least her throat finally let go of the bottle but edge was still pulling at it when it all of sudden came flying out of her mouth. He stumbled backwards letting the bottle fly which flew right into Bubba smashing him in the head and breaking. Bubba was now dead too. His body fell to the floor and on top of Stacy which no one noticed her struggling to get the dead body off of her because they were all busy trying to see if Lita was dead or not.  
  
Stacy sufficated and died smelling like Bubba's musty armpits. After seeing his brother so violently killed D-von had a heart attack and died on the spot. Matt lunged at Jeff pissed off at him for making the dare but Jeff moved out of the way and Matt accidently speared Trish into the wall knocking her head against it and killing her instantly.  
  
"You murderer!!"Edge screech. He speared Matt just like he did Trish. But Matt lost his balance and tumbled over to the tv which tipped over because of his weight and he smashed throught it getting shock to death through his ass because it was stuck in the tv screen. He was dead now too.  
  
Jeff couldn't believe what was going on. All of this because of some stupid game? He just walked over to a corner and sat down pulling his knees to his chest and covering his ears he didn't wanna hear Edge and Christian screaming at each other. Finally Jeff looked up just in time to see the 2 fighting each other but before he could stop them from punching each other they grabbed each other and tripped over Lita's dead body sending them both out of the window plunging to their deaths. Jeff stood up and looked over all of the carnage before him and silently walked out of the room.  
  
Jeff woke up screaming in a cold sweat.  
  
"Oh thank god it was just a dream," he said to himself. Then he felt someone kiss his cheek. He turned to see Lita smiling at him.  
  
"Awwww what was the little baby dreaming about," she cooed in his ear.  
  
"What the fuck?!," he jumped out of bed. Now he could see the full picture there were bodies everywhere but not dead bodies, naked ones. Naked bodies that looked well fucked almost like a orgy.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo," Jeff screamed.  
  
"What's the matter baby? You don't remember last night after you dared me to suck on that bottle and everybody getting all hot and bothered and all of us deciding to fuck each other silly? I mean it was your idea after all saying if you weren't gonna fuck some stranger you were gonna fuck one of us. So we decided how about we all just get some action as you can see." She smiled at him hoping he'd come back to bed since he did look delicious standing there all naked and junk.  
  
"This can't be happening," was all he could say.  
  
"But it is and it happend all night until the break of dawn. Damn i'm surprised you can stand at all seeing as to how you were fucked last night by every man in this room. Even Matt pounded away in you for the better part of an hour."  
  
Jeff was shaking his head no so hard he was starting to get a headache. He decided to get the hell out of that room so he bolted to the door and ran down the hall naked. When all of a sudden he felt his arm being grabbed by someone.  
  
"Ooooooooh a driveby fuck. Just what I needed this mornin. or should I say runby fuck?" Goldust laughed as he pulled a screeching Jeff Hardy into his room slamming the door behind them laughing like a maniac.  
  
Ok what started in my head as pure innocent fun turned into something entirely different. Imma go spank myself for a little while because that was a such a bad fic i can't even believe it but hey it was finished so i decided to post it. No good in just letting it sit around collecting dust. 


End file.
